The Last Memory
by SonyaShulen
Summary: They were crazily in love. They wanted to be together for eternity. Since that old man returned to their family, everything was changed upside down. She was taken away from him and was forced to be with his cousin. -ONESHOT-


Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

Anime / Manga © by Higuchi Tachibana

Fanfiction story plot © by SonyaShulen

► **The Last Memory **◄

► **ONE-SHOT** ◄

_Inspired song : "Track 10" :[My Girl : Korean Drama ]_

_

* * *

_

The huge clock in front of me tolled two in the evening. The two people that were closest to him – ever since ten – had already exchanged their rings. He stared at that clock and reminiscence his past. How he met the bride of his cousin. He had been together with her for some time. Yes, they loved each other a lot. They were crazy for each other. It wasn't a high school crush. It was love. It was a feeling that couldn't be explained but it could be showed. Exactly what had caused _today_ to happen?

"_Forever?" she said and showed me her little finger._

"_Forever," he said and interlocked our fingers together as they exchanged both of their lockets that had their names craved on each of them._

He took out the locket he was wearing around his neck and stared at it. '_Mikan =//= Natsume'_ it craved. It had been about three years since they both exchanged this. Three week ago, the last time he saw her at the airport, before her departure, he didn't see the locket around her neck. He knew it was over for them, but he had never expected her to hurt him this way. All he saw with her was the engagement ring that his cousin and her had.

He stared deeply into the clock. The clock moves clockwise indicating that time could never turn back. You could fix the clock to it's the correct time by turning the screw anti-clockwise, but the moment you set it, it would only turn in one direction – clockwise.

"_What do you think would have happened if we hadn't met?" she asked him as her head was rested on his broad shoulder – playing with his hair._

"_I would still search the entire globe to find the love of my life, which is obviously you," he said to her. She brought her head up and showed him a bright smile; then hugged him._

It was all in the past now. There was no way that day would return. Even a miracle could never bring the past back. If it wasn't because of that stupid old man! Ever since that old man came back to the family, everything was a dread disaster. His father had to divorce with his mother. His sister had to break up with her boyfriend that she had been dating for nearly seven years now. His father had to face the bankruptcy he was facing in his business. His sister nearly had to work as a prostitute to get money. As well as his family members, he was forced to break up with his girlfriend . His girlfriend itself was given to another man! The old man's favourite grandson. His cousin.

On certain days, they would meet secretly. They would also message and call each other once in a while. They kept in touch. They continued doing that and that caused them to be unable to sleep, until they called each other to wish good night and a kiss through the phone.

"_How I hate to meet you this way, but we have no choice now, do we?" she said, hugging him. Her arms were around my waist and my hands were around her – stroking her soft hair._

"_I'm so sorry for bringing you into this," he told her and kissed her forehead._

Soon enough, the old man discovered their secret meeting. Soon enough, the old man also discovered the similarity in numbers in the phone bill every month. The old man told him that she was going to become the wife of his cousin soon. He didn't like the way the old man said it. He confiscated both of their phones. He had a guard to guard us everywhere we go. It was months since he talked to her when the old man came into his room and said something that shattered his love. Why hadn't he knew about this earlier?

"_Your cousin and Miss Mikan Sakura's engagement party is tomorrow. Do not cause any mishaps if you do know what's good for you" the old man told him._

"_Screw you, old man," he cursed under his breathe when the old man left the room._

That night, was a horrible night. It was spectacular to the guests, but he felt none of that, other than pure disgust and hatred towards his old man. During the midnight dance, he wasn't allowed to dance with her for the last time. Every time he grabbed her hand, another man would bump their hands and cause their clasped hands to collapse. When he was about to grab her hand again, he found her dancing with another man again.

Since that day, no words were spoken between them any more. It was the end for them.

"_How are you?" he asked her when he finally managed to pull her out from the crowd and got her to a quieter and lonelier area. He held her hand tightly and didn't want to let it go._

"_I.." her mouth started. She didn't continue. The thing that shocked him the most was when she started prying his hands off her hand. "I'm sorry, but my fiancé is at the party. He would be worried if he doesn't find me there," she said and successfully got all my fingers off her hand. She gave me a sorry look and ran back into the dance room._

Everything nearly ended when she said that. He knew it was his fault that caused her to say that. He drowned himself with alcohol that night. He did as he promised that he wouldn't cause any mishaps. During the exchanging of engagement rings that night, his heart blew and caused a hole in it. She smiled at her fiancé – the same smile she used when they were together. She kissed her fiancé exactly the way she kissed him.

All he wanted then, was to break them apart and elope with her but she might not like it. By looking at her face, she had grown close to his cousin. She had grown to love his cousin. After all, the _love_ feeling they both _thought_ they felt, might just be a high school crush in the end but that doesn't explain the throbbing pain in his heart. His entire heart was eaten by his pride on the last day he saw her.

"_Thank you for sending us off," his cousin said to him and the others. The girl that stood beside him just looked at her feet, not wanting to meet my stare._

"_Have a safe trip to Vancouver," I told them. His cousin nodded at him with a smile and they entered the departure hall with their intertwined hands._

That was when I saw her without the locket they exchanged. Only the engagement rings was present around her forefinger. There was nothing left he wanted besides the girl he longed for. It was now known as a forbidden love. He couldn't face her anymore – not ever. He received their wedding card last week – inviting him for the wedding. '**Wedding Rai Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura' –** he remembered reading. Two o'clock at the St. Peter's Church, Vancouver. Although he longed to see her face for the last time, he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself there. He decided not to go and asked his sister to substitute him.

He was still staring at the clock which now showed two fifteen. He brought up a smile and strode forward. He heard the sound of the car horn but didn't bother moving backwards. He put both his feet into place and stood there in the middle of the road. He knew the car wouldn't be able to stop in time – he thought the last few words slowly. '_I Love You, Mikan Sakura' _he thought in his mind . He hallucinated her acknowledging him, '_I Love You too, Natsume Hyuuga. Don't do this please,'_ he heard her beg in his memories. His smile got wider. Slowly and finally, he felt the pain of getting rolled over. There was no point living if there wasn't her love in his life. He needed her with him

* * *

I know it's short. "

The locket which craved " _Mikan =//= Natsume" _was actually how my friendship cell phone strapped and my best friend's token looks like. :D It's suppose to stand for "Forever".

This story just came in suddenly. I was about to sleep, then '_poof_'. Visualize~ :)

Reviews is ed!


End file.
